Us, Romance & A Substitute School?
by Zancrow
Summary: In a new academy, since Fumizuki's system is down, the gang is the new gossip: Akihisa is losing both Mizuki and Minami to other guys! Shouko has given up on Yuuji! Yuuko's jealous that Hideyoshi is the new school heartthrob! Kouta is Aiko's pet/slave on a leash! ((Rewritten & Updated - Current Ch: Hide/Yuuko))
1. My Designer Brand Tie!

**Rating:** T+

**Pairing(s):** Akihisa/Mizuki(or)Minami, Yuuji/Shouko, Hide/Yuuko, Kouta/Aiko

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Notes:**

Hello, one and all!

Zancrow here (re)submitting his first ever story. While I was a first time writer when I posted this three and a half years ago; I've grown a bit and decided to update this little piece before continuing it. As should be, any comment, criticism or such is welcomed and appreciated. Similarly, any questions or comments about myself can be asked by a review, PM or just checking my profile. Also, if you're a fan of Baka & Test do check out my Q&A fic of them (Ask A Baka) if you haven't already. I'll be updating that one shortly. As for this story, just look a little bit lower…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Baka & Test.

* * *

><p>Morning coffee was for most people a strict part of their morning routine. A freshly brewed, steaming cup of the substance was almost mandatory to get the body to shed the layers of heavy sleep it unconsciously clung to even after being forcibly woken up from the night's slumber by the alarm clock on the side shelf. So much was this need that for some people coffee came first in the shopping list when it was time for groceries. Even first that toilet paper, and that's just wrong.<p>

But for someone like Souichi Nishimura, coffee was like gasoline, oil and vodka all rolled into one. Well, maybe a shot of vodka was its own good thing, but coffee was still important.

"Two things I need to feel like I actually came to work today," the iron man of the academy spoke up, in between sips of his coffee. He currently sat on the teacher's lounge, having recently clocked-in for his shift. The only other person there was his boss, Kaoru Toudou, the principal of the whole facility. She just glanced at him as he spoke, seemingly lost in his moment. It wasn't until he added "don't you agree?" that she picked up he was talking to her.

"On what?" she asked on instinct. She hadn't really listened to what he had said.

"Two things that make my day here," Souichi repeated, giving Kaoru a peace sign. Or, more likely, signaling a number 'two' at her. "One, is coffee,"

"You're starting to sound obsessed…"

"Two," he paused, taking a sip. Before she could excuse herself and go back to her own office, a loud crash echoed throughout the area. Kaoru's eyes widened at the shock, since it sounded like something broke. Something big broke. Souichi just smiled. "…is that."

"Akihisa!" the cry of a man filled with rage filled the area, as Kaoru narrowed her eyes.

"Are they seriously…?"

"Yep, earlier than expected too, but, as I was saying, there are two things that make me feel like I'm truly at work. The smell of coffee," he stood up as he tossed the now empty cup towards the trashcan. "…and the smell of fresh student corpses."

"…Don't let the parent-teacher association hear you."

"Wouldn't dream of it, now, to work!" with that spoken, the resident iron man made his way out of the lounge and towards the destructive sounding hallways, leaving a unamused principal behind.

"Sometimes I wonder if that man lied in his Good Conduct Certificate…" she muttered to herself as she walked out of the lounge. Before she exited, she heard another loud noise, but further away. At that moment, the lights in the lounge flickered briefly, before resuming. "…What was that?"

-0-

"Akihisa!"

The shout echoed throughout the entire campus, bouncing itself across the empty halls all across the Academy. Normally, such a verbal call, sounding more like a threat than anything else, would be ignored by any of the students not currently involved in the predicament of whichever class it belonged to. Today was no exception.

The students already knew the drill; they knew what was going on behind the closed doors of their respective classrooms. It happened every so often, involving one or the other at least. But, as per usual, it involved them all.

Class 2A was at war against Class 2F.

Class 2B through 2E would not get involved, this time at least. The reason this time didn't involve them. It was something more personal between the two. Something that rumor had involved Class 2F's representative Yuuji Sakamoto having been seen hanging out with another girl, or something to that extend.

"Akihisa, you stinking idiot!" Yuuji's voice sounded a mix between hatred and tears, his fatigue noticeable as he had been running through the halls with Shouko hot in his heels. The death glare he sent towards the young blond was met with a skeptic look.

"Yuuji, you're alive?" an almost genuine expression and tone could be heard from Akihisa, as he saw his best friend enter the classroom their little group had currently hidden themselves within.

"What the hell is that supposed to even mean?" Yuuji countered as he quickly shut the door behind him, locking himself inside with Akihisa. Sitting down next to his bemused looking friend, who he felt like smacking for some reason, he noticed that both the class voyeur Kouta as well as the class' own unknown gender Hideyoshi were there as well. "Alright, let's take a step back, shall we." Yuuji spoke up, striking Akihisa in the head when the latter stood up and walked backwards. "Figuratively you idiot! Now, do any of you know why we've been declared war, by Class A of all people?"

"It may have something to do with your date yesterday." Hideyoshi mentioned, still eyeing the door, half-expecting Shouko to barge in at any time, chainsaw in hand. He just hoped that his luck with his looks helped him avoid punishment from the girls as they usually did. Except when his sister was around, since she never showed him pity, but hopefully she was not too much concerned with Yuuji's love life to come barging in with her best friend.

"Date? What are you talking about Hideyoshi? What date?" Yuuji eyed the younger androgynous boy, who simply turned his view towards Kouta. The shorter boy just shifted his glance from his camera to Yuuji.

"The job was well paid," he muttered, in monotone. "I have no regrets."

"Job! What the-?" Yuuji blurted out, before it hit him. If they were talking about a date, it meant that they had seen him yesterday at the diner. Which meant Kouta's "job" was what it always was, pictures of things people didn't want pictures taken from. And that could only mean the "buyer" was none other than a currently very unhappy customer.

"What Kouta means Yuuji is that there is some evidence that you were out with a girl yesterday night, eating at a nearby restaurant while chatting about what to eat, your favorite television programs and how easier your life has become after you stopped looking down on people," Akihisa commented everything on a single breath, which made Yuuji cringe. Clenching his fists, Yuuji took a deep breath.

"So let me get this straight…" he took a deep breathe. "You took those photos of me…"

He pointed at Kouta.

"…while you gave them to Shouko…"

He pointed at Akihisa.

"…all the while you did absolutely nothing to stop them…"

He pointed at Hideyoshi.

All three nodded.

"And here I was actually worried we we're going to be so downgraded in our school equipment that we will make the Flintstones look advanced in comparison!" he pressed his hand against his temple, contemplating. "Are you three for real? We're supposed to be friends, and you sell me out to Shouko! It wasn't a date, she was just an old friend! You three are so good at spying that you couldn't even tell that!"

"Hey!" Akihisa complained, raising his voice. "We didn't sell you out to the FFF. That's worth something!"

"And you idiots keep asking yourself why were always such losers," Yuuji practically growled, causing Akihisa to cock his head.

"Yuuji…"

"Shouko and I aren't a thing, so she has no right to get mad at me even if I do go out on a date. And I wouldn't expect my closest friends to rat me out!" his tone was louder, causing the other three to stiffen a bit.

"Yuuji," Hideyoshi spoke up, a bit shaken up. "We didn't mean it like that…"

"…I, it was just like we always do…" Kouta muttered, feeling a bit off this time. He had meant no harm. But before he could try to explain himself, he heard the door unlock itself. Or rather, become unlocked. The female students of Class 2A were behind the door, all of them with their summoned avatars already activated. Opening the door, Shouko, Yuuko, Aiko and Miho stood at the classroom's entrance; blocking anyway out.

"Shouko," Yuuji blurted out. "Stop this, this is stupid! If you massacre us here we'll be left in a classroom with shoe boxes and 99-cents sharpies."

"…You should have considered that before you went out with someone else." Shouko spoke softly, in a tone that betrayed the sensation she was giving off as she positioned herself before Yuuji, not allowing any room for escape, as he tensed even more. He swallowed. He could let Shouko still boss him around like this. Better grades or not, she was not going to boss him around, he was a man! And so he clenched his fist, but before he could talk, Akihisa stepped between them.

"It was all a misunderstanding on our part Shouko," Akihisa waved his arms a bit as he spoke, trying to calm the girl down. "You see the girl was a, erm… cousin of Yuuji's!"

"…Cousin?"

"Cousin…?" Yuuji also asked, before grabbing Akihisa by the sleeve and pulling him backwards. He then formed a circle between his four soon-to-be doomed friends. "My cousin?"

"If she thinks its family, she won't get mad," Akihisa pointed out, rather proudly of himself.

"Akihisa's got a point, I used to go out with my sis all the time, nobody thought anything of it," Hideyoshi mentioned, realizing midway in his statement that he and Yuuko used to be a lot closer than they were now. He wondered why that was.

"You have a hot cousin," Kouta muttered, earning him a glare from Yuuji.

"Don't call my cousin ho-I mean, she's not my cousin," Yuuji clenched his fists as he spoke. "I don't have to lie to Shouko because I'm scared to admit I was hanging out with someone who doesn't have a wiener, no offense Hideyoshi,"

"None take-wait…"

"And I don't have to feel bad for it," with that spoken and clear for all those present, he turned and faced his childhood best friend soon-to-be murderer. "Shouko…"

"…Who is she?"

"She's…" he spoke up, as she looked on. Everybody stared, until he made it clear. "…my cousin," Yuuji blurted out, causing Akihisa to feel his high opinion of his friend crash down like a jet without fuel. Shouko merely tilted her head in response.

Akihisa pulled Yuuji back while whispering an "excuse me" to Shouko. "Way to be the bigger man, Yuuji! What happened to that "I don't have to feel bad about it" speech?"

"You idiots left me no choice," he muttered back. "She's about to-"

"…You've never mentioned this before, Yuuji," Shouko's tone sounded a little bit rougher. Like a woman when she was being lied to.

"There are a lot of things about me I haven't mentioned before to you, this one isn't-" Yuuji quickly clapped his hands over his mouth, cursing his mistake, as she would undoubtedly take that the wrong way. And she did, as her eyes quickly lit up in a rather eerie, yet calm furry.

"Shouko! He's telling the-ouch!" Akihisa's attempt at helping was met with a swift kick from Shouko's avatar to his, sending a wave of pain from the little Akihisa to his normal counterpart. Before Akihisa could properly clench his head and wallow in pain, two young figures stood by the door, a big fluff of pink hair alongside a red-head ponytail; both of whom stared wide-eyed at the scene.

"Yoshii!" spoke Mizuki Himeji, eyeing the predicament her friends currently found themselves in. Upon seeing her, Akihisa felt an incredible amount of relief, as everyone had turned their attention to her. Everyone except Shouko, who was dead set on Yuuji. Minami equally looked over towards Akihisa, followed by at the rest.

"We heard what happened Aki, sort of…" Minami clarified, unsure if they should intervene or not (girl-code and all), but they did not want to have to sit on the floor again. "We came here to help!"

"Shouko," Yuuko spoke up, getting tired of this prank turned murder routine. "If it was just a cousin, let's drop it. I never understood your obsession with this idiot."

"Come now Yuuko," Aiko added, smirking. "You know how boys that age are, kissing cousins is a common occurrence."

"Eww, don't lump everyone with your perverted tendencies…"

"Can you really talk, or should we mention kissing twi-"

Even Shouko had to admit at being slightly surprised by the left hook Yuuko gave Aiko, swiftly knocking her out. The hit seemed to resonate towards Kouta, somehow, who after getting a glimpse of something also fell down with blood dripping down his nose. "Shouko…"

"…You'll understand when you fall in love," was all Shouko said before she turned to Yuuji again, who has activated his summon. Everyone else followed suit, as they all prepared to clash. Save for a currently down-but-not-out Kouta and Aiko. "…You'll learn to respect what we have Yuuji."

"You'll learn that we don't have what you think we-"

The lights went out.

A rarity of occurrence for the students, but it was more than what they've come to expect. The system was not perfect, so sudden lags in the system or minor graphical glitches were not unheard off; but never had the system shut down fully. The engines gave of a scratching sound, before it went dead. The lights went off in the classrooms, the halls and everywhere.

The group was left in total darkness, all of them frozen, as if waiting for the system to reboot. Shouldn't it?

Across the school both students and faculty members were dumbfounded, unsure of how to respond. The remaining students in Class 2F's homeroom were in the middle of a hearing. As all of the member of the FFF Inquisition looked around, in total darkness, their leader Ryou muttered: "Is that supposed to happen?"

"I don't think so," said a second member, touching around before he received a slap from another member. Apparently he had touched somewhere inappropriate. Ryou just waited, and waited. Nothing came back online.

"Well… this is awkward," he spoke, embarrassed. "Guess our initiation will have to wait…"

He turned to look, or try to look, at the member they were assigning as part of the group, who merely smiled, waved and gave Ryou an overjoyed "hi!" is response; causing the leader of the group to shudder. "Don't make me regret letting you join…"

As the group pondered, the rest of the students could be heard coming out of their classrooms. The teachers began to guide the students outside; the only light within the walls being the emergency led lights that honestly didn't show much. As all the teachers moved the gossiping students out; Souichi arrived at where the interrupted fighters were currently at. "Alright, everyone out. System's gone haywire, so it may take a bit for it to get restored."

"No school!" Akihisa ran out of the classroom, followed by a shout from the iron man to not run in the darkness. The rest of the group began to walk outside, as Yuuji walked passed Shouko towards where the rest were going.

"…Yuuji…"

He paid her no mind.

-0-

"I can't believe the whole system just went out like that, it had never happened before. But you know what that means right?" Yuuji spoke as he rested his back against one of the chairs of Akihisa Yoshii's apartment. It may not be his favorite place to be, but he really had nowhere else to go to right now.

School was out, literally, as the main computer which handled all of the Summon Battles and such had burned up with no prior warning, something which had never happened before. As the faculty brought the technicians to check the system, they found themselves unable to get out of the Blue Screen of Death. No system meant no school for an academy that specialized in summoning as the core of its education system. Without it, alongside as the loss of materials and student documents, it would take time for it to go back to normal.

The student's, however, couldn't care less. Class 2F in particularly saw this as an excellent opportunity.

No school!

No wars!

"No Shouko!"

"That's a bit mean Yuuji," spoke Akihisa as he set up his video game system. No school meant more time for important stuff, like games. "Did you even speak to her?"

"Why should I? She was about to cream me for eating with another human being, besides," he picked up the second controller, as he waited for Akihisa to turn the game on. "…she was probably the one who overloaded the system. Way too much firepower."

Akihisa merely pondered that as they began to play. A mascot racing game, with items to hit your opponents or make yourself faster; racing around in a variety of cool, yet impossible to recreate in real life tracks. Catchy music thou.

"Hey Akihisa," Yuuji spoke up.

"Huh?" Akihisa questioned, not taking his eyes off the screen. If Yuuji had gotten one of those flying blue things, he was going to scream.

"Your phone lit up."

"Oh," he said, and he looked at it. It had lit up. Pressing pause, Akihisa took his phone, and in a moment, his face became something of pure agony. "Yuuji…"

"What?"

"Our paradise is over before it even begun…"

"Huh? What do you mean by-" Yuuji was interrupted by Akihisa handing the phone over to him, so that Yuuji could read the horrible text which Akihisa spoke of, as the two found themselves having their unexpected vacation unexpectedly taken from them…

"They're sending us to a substitute school!"

-0-

"The Prestigious Kenoue Academy, highly known for its unrivaled excellence and strict but gentle guidelines. Where failure is not an option and success in your only goal," Hideyoshi read aloud the text that they've all sooner or later received. As he did, they all pondered what it could entail.

"We're being sent elsewhere until our school is fixed, it does make sense. After all, they can't just have us doing nothing for a whole semester," Minami added, since this Kenoue Academy didn't sound that bad as Akihisa and Yuuji had made it out to be. Heck, it could be fun, if the Class 2F idiots behaved themselves at least.

"…I'm sure it's only for a little while." Yuuko added, who had also gotten together with everyone there. Currently, the whole gang had come together at a fast food joint, making due with the news they had all apparently received. Aside from the main 2F's gang; Yuuko, Aiko and Toshimitsu Kubo were there.

Only Shouko was not present.

"It's not that that worries me," Yuuji spoke up, for once wondering what had happened to his little stalker. "Everyone else aside from us got sent to Wornaz Academy, which is well known for being very easy going place. Kenoue is known as being worse than a military school!"

Yuuji had heard horrible tales of that place, how even one's parents had difficulties seeing their children after they were enrolled into it. Rumor had it that they were very opposed to Fumizuki's summoning system, which made it odd they accepted to assist in taking in a few of their students. Especially the more rowdy ones.

"We all probably got sent there because it was our fight that got the system to blow, we just have to deal," Aiko chimed in, eyes closed and arms crossed across her developing bosom. Yuuji felt a vein pop in response.

"Our fight? You attacked us. We're being sent there because of Shouko's false ideas."

The slam of Yuuko's fist on the table caused everyone to jump slightly. "Oh grow up Sakamoto, you actually expect us to believe there is nothing going on between you two? I know Shouko, she wouldn't make all that up."

"Say what, there's nothing between us, as your brother!"

The both turned to Hideyoshi at the same time, whose eyes just widened in response. "W-Wait a minute," he almost shouted. "Why am I the authority in this matter?"

"We're still together, so we should be grateful about that," Mizuki interrupted, shifting her gaze from Yuuji to Yuuko. She didn't want any more tension to build, since she found it odd Shouko had declined an invitation to go out. Mizuki then eyed Akihisa as he lowered himself across the table, hoping to get some input from him but he was apparently more worried about the food than the conflict. "Besides…" Mizuki continued, turning back to the others. "The new uniforms are cute."

Everyone just stared. She cursed her inability to change the subject.

"I agree," Toshimitsu Kubo added, fixing his glasses in place. Himeji almost kissed him as thanks. "That said, however," he spoke as he turned to face the others. "Why am I being sent there as well for punishment? I was nowhere near you guys when you were fighting!"

"It appears all of Class 2A and Class 2F is being sent there," Yuuji spoke as he remembered having heard that much at least, since it appeared that Ryou Sugawa had received a similar text.

"So that means that the FFF Inquisition are going there as well?" Akihisa asked, earning himself a nod from Yuuji. As they all had their meal without talking too much about it, it was obvious that they each felt a bit nervous about it all. After having been so comfortable about their daily school life they now had to worry about entering a new school with new rules and classmates.

Even more so, no Summons.

-0-

Akihisa Yoshii didn't sleep.

He tossed and he turned and tried to bang his head against the pillow for five minutes straight to see if he could rock himself to sleep, but it all proved pointless. He was too nervous, which surprised him. He was never the nervous type, not when it came to things like this. A new school was no big deal, especially given that almost all of his friends were going to be there anyways.

After hours of staring at the ceiling, sleep finally came; only to be interrupted by his sister's "wake up sleepyhead; you're going to be late!" wake up call.

After kicking and punching like a little kid throwing a tantrum, Akihisa pushed himself up. "Akira, can I not go to school today?"

"Isn't today when you start at that new place?" his sister's voice could be heard from the other room she was at, as Akihisa sighed. Since when was he ever absent?

"Well yeah…"

"Well, don't have to go if you don't want to," she mentioned, causing him to give her (or rather, the wall at her general direction) a weird look. Before he could call her out on being an irresponsible older sister, she added: "But your friends are already here, so there's that."

"They're where?" Akihisa blurted out as he dashed out of his bed. He quickly got showered and dressed in record time, rushing to the living room where Yuuji, Minami and Hideyoshi were waiting. "Guys… well, some of you guys…"

"Mizuki's going to be running a bit late, she's helping her mom with something," Minami mentioned, as Akihisa nodded. Yuuji added that Kouta had taken some more time to get ready as to prepare his cameras for new "models" or something. Akihisa found it reasonable.

"So I take it you're going then?" Akira spoke up as she walked into the living room, still dressed in nothing but a robe. Only Akihisa and Minami found it inappropriate. As Akihisa simply nodded to his sister's question, Akira smiled. "Good," she spoke, as she dropped the robe to the floor. "Now let me just get ready so we can all leave together."

Yuuji and Hideyoshi's eyes blurted out. Minami felt herself stabbed by the sight, as Akihisa screamed and grabbed his friends and ran out of the house; leaving a smiling Akira behind. "…Have a good day Aki."

-0-

Seeing The Prestigious Kenoue Academy for all its glory, Akihisa had to admit it did have a certain charm to it. It looked big, bigger than Fumizuki, but it didn't have the cherry blossom effect that Fumizuki prided itself in. It seemed well-equipped; the three-story main campus surrounded by four smaller two-story buildings which surrounded it. The whole place screamed Harvard-wanna-be, but Akihisa digressed; he would never step foot in Harvard anyway.

"Well…" he eyed Minami, who seemed to be pondering everything he was. "What do we say? To a new adventure?"

She gave him a soft smile. "To a new adventure."

As the two entered the gates, Akihisa gave the first step into the new academy, only to be met by an older man in front of him looking at him like if he was a street thug. "Pardon me," the older man called out to him, no doubt on of the professors here, causing Akihisa and Minami to stare. "Are you two, by any chance, students from Fumizuki?"

"Yeah," Akihisa answered, wondering if he stood out that much. Maybe staring at the building for five minutes gave that impression?

"I'm sorry, but to the Principal's Office with you," the they-assumed-to-be-teacher told him. Akihisa felt a chill and a sense of irony.

"What?" Akihisa blurted out. "But, why? I-I mean… What?" He was at a lost for word, until the older man pointed his index finger at him, causing Akihisa to get confused.

Seeing that the boy didn't follow, the "teacher" explained: "Here at The Prestigious Kenoue Academy we pride ourselves with our school's uniform, you on the other hand…" he tugged Akihisa by the tie, pulling it out from the buttoned jacket. "Seem unable to follow regulations. We use a special tie brand here; best you remember that."

"A… A "special tie brand" you don't say…" Akihisa did not feel this was a good sign.

"Excuse me?" Minami countered, getting in the way between Akihisa and the older man. "The texts didn't specify any of that."

"The texts were just a regulation procedure. The emails had all the information. And you had to check the emails," he spoke in the most monotone voice Akihisa and Minami had ever heard, before he turned to face Minami. "And you, young lady," before she could speak, she felt a hand on her skirt and a sharp tug which lowered it a bit. "Unmarried girls should not show so much skin."

The swift kick Minami gave the man in his nether regions secured that Akihisa was not going to the Principal's Office alone.

Welcome to The Prestigious Kenoue Academy, indeed…

* * *

><p>The Author Rants About:<p>

Fanfiction

I adore fanfiction. Anyone here probably does too, but that's not the point here. Many people here I'm sure have the dream of becoming an author; some more than others. I, too, share that dream. I would love nothing more than being able to entertain people with my works and have them enjoy and submerse themselves into worlds I create, but that's another rant in on itself.

Fanfiction is the start of it all. I write fanfiction to share my own stories, simply borrowing other characters not of my own. Is it less enjoyable, heck no! For one, it's much easier to use a pre-established world. Similarly, I only make fanfictions out of characters and series I love, so I sort-a feel like the characters are kind of my own in a way. This is where an author's journey begins. Who knows? Maybe someday you'll see your own work here, with many authors writing fanfictions about your characters…

…And making pairings that'll make you wonder if it's even possible.


	2. Captain Guy Is A Jerk!

**Rating:** T+

**Pairing(s):** Akihisa/Mizuki(or)Minami, Yuuji/Shouko, Hide/Yuuko, Kouta/Aiko

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Notes:**

I want to thank everybody who has taken the time to read this story, since as my first, it really means a lot. Likewise, I'd like to thank those who reviewed, since that's the best part of it all. As such, I present to you all, the next chapter! On a similar note, this chapter is where the romance developments start, as well as the actual main plot. But I won't spoil my own work. Consider this the first of a two-parted story introduction. So please, R&R (Read & Review)!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Baka & Test.

* * *

><p>"Akihisa Yoshii…" the name seemed to be simply spit out of the older man's tongue, evident by a small trace of saliva that left said man's chattered lips, much to the disgust of those present. Akihisa in particular, felt a wave of nausea hit him; over and over.<p>

"Minami Shimada…" spoke the man as he turned to face the sole female in the room. Said female was currently glaring at him; her skirt back in its proper place.

"Yuuji Sakamoto…" said man turned to the boy seated next to Minami, who had his eyes closed. His uniform was scruffy and he seemed a bit beat up, though he had assured Akihisa and Minami when they asked, as he put it: "you should see the other guys". That; and that they had started it. The older man simply continued his role call, calling forth the fourth in row. "Hideyoshi Kinoshita…"

"…P-Present." Was the response he gave, unsure if he was asking about him or simply reading their names aloud for the fun of it. First day and they were already in trouble. It would have been a new record had they not done so previously. Unlike Akihisa and Minami who got in trouble due to uniform mishaps (and Minami's violent outbursts) or Yuuji's simply violent nature, he was here for trying to use the restroom and getting called out as a perverted girl. Hideyoshi hoped he could at least get a temporary student ID or something to show to people who still thought he was a girl that he was male. Either that or make him his own bathroom here too. Worse even, he still hadn't gotten the chance to go.

"Kouta Tsuchiya…" the old man continued, with Akihisa surprised to see the look of pure furry that the other boy was emitting, glaring daggers towards the old man. He seemed even more pissed off that Minami. When Akihisa had asked, Kouta had simply spoken of his camera; which Akihisa had presumed had been taken from him. Hopefully, the principal wouldn't look at the photos in the camera, otherwise Kouta expulsion was unavoidable.

With a firm nod, the old man left the office, leaving the four boys and single lady seated next to one another in a straight line, their expressions unreadable. For a moment.

"The hell?" Akihisa shouted as he quickly stood up, looking out of the small window on the door that the old man had left from, gripping at said door as he contemplated banging it to get at least some explanation as to why he was denied the simple act of returning home and getting change. All he would have missed was the first class; which he was missing regardless at the current moment thanks to being stuck there.

"Calm down Akihisa, we just had a rough start is all, nothing more," Yuuji spoke up, softly yet clearly annoyed. His bruises still hurt, but his knuckles ached even more to finish what they had started.

"What happened to you anyways?" Minami asked, turning to Yuuji, ignoring as Akihisa clenched to the door like a little kid sent to time out. "You were just behind Akihisa and me with Hideyoshi one moment, then the next you were fighting?"

"Some jerks I used to know. Used to pick on Sh… on a friend, so I beat them up once when we were kids, seems they learned I was coming and wanted to make me feel welcome," Yuuji suppressed the thought of Shouko. He hadn't seen her today, but he knew she was there around. He hoped they didn't go looking to cause trouble for her.

"Did they make you feel welcome?"

"Don't get any stupider Akihisa, you'll hurt yourself."

Akihisa merely frowned as he returned his attention back to the door. Yuuji merely narrowed his eyes, feeling pissed off to no end. He knew very well that fighting was something not allowed in any school (summon battles not counting), but what did irk him was the fact that the three that had started the whole thing had not been sent to the office. They were simply told to return to their classrooms.

"So unfair…" Yuuji muttered to himself.

"It is unfair. I can vouch for that," Hideyoshi muttered as well, though in his case, he hadn't had any different luck in Fumizuki anyway.

"Hey Kouta, help me out here," Akihisa pointed at the door as he turned to his other friend, who seemed to be in the verge of a stroke. Before Akihisa could question him any further, or anything else for that matter, the door softly opened. After a brief pause, a rather tall bespeckled man entered the room, well dressed and graceful. He walked right past Akihisa, walking towards the main desk as he took a seat in the chair in front of the other four currently seated.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed happily, as the students just blinked. He didn't give them much room to ponder thou. "I am the Head-Master here at The Prestigious Kenoue Academy, you may call me Dr. Yasutora; and it is a very big pleasure." he said with a small smile, in a voice that sounded as if he were trying to communicate with toddlers without hiding the fact that he considered them intellectually inferior. By a lot.

"You're a doctor?"

And Akihisa proved him right. Yuuji simply sighed. It was obvious this man would have bias against those from Fumizuki, especially those from Class 2F. "Ignoring my… classmate here. I think there's been a misunderstanding here. With us, I mean."

"There certainly has," the older man spoke up, his arms crossed and his expressionless features unchanging. "It seems the five of you had a run in with trouble and as such the professors took action. I apologize for the fact that the professors treated you with the full force of the regulations we have here. It is your first day, and considering your previous… school, it is to be expected that you'd have trouble."

Why did that sound like an insult?

Before Yuuji could speak, Akihisa's hand was raised, prompting the principal to turn to him. "Yes, question?"

"Yeah. Is this Academy named The Prestigious Kenoue Academy, since I haven't heard anyone call it without adding The Prestigious part to it?"

Yuuji felt another vein pop. "Akihisa, you moron," he softly spoke to his friend; as he couldn't stop himself from insulting the idiot next to him. "Of course it's not part of the name, they're just so high-and-mighty that they call it that way. Don't edge the guy who thinks of us as lower than farts any more than your dopey face already has."

"It is. That's the full title," said the principal; without the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Yuuji sweat-dropped. How far up their ass are these guys to actually give this place that name?

"Anyway, returning to your individual problems. Yoshii…" he turned towards Akihisa, who simply returned the look. "I'll allow the uniform mishap for only once; do not allow it to happen again."

"Sir," military candidate Akihisa Yoshii saluted.

"Miss Shimada," as he spoke the girl in question raised her brow, waiting. "We limit the skirt length here to an exact measurement. As I'm aware you were not aware; I'll let the incident pass. Do please try to restrain yourself from hitting out staff however. Mr. Ryuoho meant no harm."

Minami merely scoffed.

"Sakamoto. Fighting is not allowed anywhere near the faculty, much less in it…" Yuuji visibly stiffened upon hearing him, but swallowed his words. He didn't need any more trouble today. "Please avoid getting into another fight. I'll look over the incident, but I will not do so a second time."

Yuuji was feeling a migraine coming.

"As for you, Kinoshita… I'm aware of your… situations." Hideyoshi just smiled, a bit stiffen about how it was being phrased. Sure he was a little girly, but it wasn't that hard to deal with. "But I do not want you to think this is a school that discriminates against transsexuality in the slightest."

"…What-?"

"We understand your predicament, and we'll do what best we can to make you feel welcome; if you feel like you need-"

"Hey! That's not even funny," Hideyoshi stood up, clenching his fists. "Just because a few of you can't make out what I am doesn't give you the right. I have transsexual friends back at Fumizuki, at our drama club. And they have enough to deal with than to also have to be treated as "special" people with "needs". It's because of people like you that they-"

Yuuji sat Hideyoshi back down. The principal just stared, before mentioning a soft "sorry you feel that way" before turning his attention to Kouta. Yuuji pressed himself to Hideyoshi's ear, whispering: "Don't let him get to you; he's no homophobic, he's Fumizuki-phobic. He hates us equally. It's not worth it."

Hideyoshi scoffed, but just rested himself back. Why people always classified homosexuality, crossdressing and transgender issues as a single package was beyond him.

"Tsuchiya…" the man spoke, the immense glare and killer aura he had expected to see had vanished, as all the principal could see was a perfectly well behaved boy with the most adorable puppy-eyes you could imagine. "…" a brief pause. "I will return the camera to you; since I'm sure it must have been expensive for you. But, do not bring it again."

All that meant for Kouta was not to let himself get caught with it again, and as long as he had it back, he didn't care if the principal had insinuated that he was poor, broke or homeless. He merely answered an "understood" with a simple nod, earning himself a small smile from the principal/head-master/what-ever-the-hell-he-wanted-to-be-called.

"Very well," the man continued, looking at the five in unison. "Then that would be all I suppose. Please return to your assign classroom and remember that all the material you missed will be your responsibility to recover."

"Material?" Minami blurted out.

"We've only been here for about twenty minutes…" Akihisa quickly muttered, or rather spoke, as it was too loud to be called a mutter. "Just how much material," he asked. "…could we have missed?"

With a small chuckle, the principal turned to the blond. "…Poor naïveté."

At that, the five felt a chill run down their entire body… Impel Down had nothing on this place…

-0-

The principal had at least kept his word and allowed the five of them to go to their classroom, but that had been the least of their worries. According to Mizuki, the class had started at 8:00 o'clock sharp and they had already a test assigned for tomorrow with the material they had given during the class.

"What I'm more surprised about..." Akihisa's train of thoughts was stopped when another one of his new classmates spoke up, this being Yuuko Kinoshita. "…is that we're all stuck here together in one classroom."

Akihisa had noticed that, but he hadn't found it that surprising. They were all in the same grade anyways. Maybe not the same intellectual grade, but that was another subject entirely. Both Class 2A and Class 2F were there in that classroom, which as opposed to the other classrooms in the Academy here, was pretty average and sloppy, an improvement for the F's but a clear insult to the A's.

"What I want to know is where did Yuuji go?" Minami spoke up, as she eyed the empty desk that he had been seated in, and before the bell had even finished ringing, he had gotten up and left. Akihisa hadn't even taken notice on that, but simply imagined that he had gone to the bathroom or something. He turned to look at Shouko, wondering if she was going to say something, but she remained silently reading her notes.

"Maybe he went to the toilet or something?" Akihisa responded, turning to face his group. "Anyway, what are we waiting for? These professors give a lot of work and then just leave us?"

"They said something about giving us about ten minutes after each class so that we could get our equipment together," Himeji recalled, as Akihisa wondered what kind of equipment needed ten minutes to get ready. He may be a moron, but it only took him two minutes at most to hold a pencil straight. The classroom, AF as they began to call it, began to chat about whatever they wanted or had in their minds. Anyone who passed by could hear endless chatter from the classroom's interior, mostly about the new school or the horrible class they had just taken. Such chatter heard was as follows:

Yuuko: "Wish we could just challenge the other classes for their equipment. This is degrading."

Hideyoshi: "Don't be like that sister; it's not really that bad."

Yuuko: "That's because you're used to mediocrity, I'm not."

Hideyoshi: "You don't have to phrase it-"

FFF Guy #1: "I can't believe we're in the same room with not only Himeji and Kinoshita, but now we get to share a room with Kirishima and Kinoshita part two."

Yuuko: "Who the hell's part two?"

Minami: "Those guys never change…"

Akihisa: "Don't be mad because they don't count you in. They just don't like girls who are-"

Minami: "Finish that sentence and I swear-"

Mizuki: "I wonder why it's taking the teacher so long to come back."

Akihisa: "Maybe he's at the toilet?"

Mizuki: "People go other places too…"

FFF Guy #2: "I-"

Yuuko: "Shut up!"

Toshimitsu: "In a bad mood already?"

Kouta: "…"

Akihisa: "Is something wrong V-"

Kouta: "Photos… erased…"

Akihisa: "W-What! T-That… T-That…"

Mizuki: "I'm afraid to know what photos were in there..."

Aiko: "Oh look, Sakamoto's outside."

Akihisa: "First my butt itches, and now my heart aches! How can people be so cruel to-?"

Shouko: "…Silence!"

Causing everyone to turn their attention at the young brunette (blue haired) girl, who had gotten up in an instant; caused the chatter to come to a sudden stop. The sudden shout had even caught Yuuko off guard, causing her to jump slightly. Hideyoshi giggled inwardly, as she had looked so cute with a glare one moment and a shocked expression the next. This earned him a glare. Twin-Telepathy or something…

"Shouko?" Toshimitsu Kubo spoke up, slightly fixing the posture of his glasses, as he noticed a slight aura coming from the smaller girl.

"…Please repeat that last part before I shouted."

"First my butt-"

"…Not you," Shouko quickly interrupted, since she didn't care about that. Akihisa seemed hurt by it, causing her to sweat-drop slightly. Shaking her head, Shouko turned to face Aiko, who had a small grin on her face.

"All I said is that I just saw your future husband from the window. And…"

-0-

He had no intention of continuing this, since he had already made it clear that if it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they would get. However, he wasn't in the street nor in an empty school anymore. No, he was in an unfamiliar territory with ghosts from the past staring down at him. And, if he had learned anything in these past years, was how to win a war without throwing a single punch.

"…So, I apologize," Yuuji concluded, after explaining a bit as to why all the trouble had started. The other three just stood there, arms crossed and dumbfounded. They had expected a brawl, not an apology. "After all…" Yuuji continued, finding it easier to keep his acting in check than he had originally thought. Years of practice, he supposed? "…you guys are still my seniors, so it's best to leave it at that."

"You think we'll just leave it at that?" One of the three spoke up, Captain Guy as Yuuji would refer to him inwardly, since he seemed like the group leader as he always stood in the middle and started the conversations.

"No," was Yuuji's flat response, as the group merely tilted their heads. Before any could ask, Yuuji merely continued. "…But, I hope you do. It's my first day here and I already got myself into trouble. The relationships between a senior and his junior should be sacred. I need you guys to offer me words of wisdom and experience. Not to start a useless fight that won't get us anywhere."

"…Is he for real?" Second Guy (since he always spoke after Captain Guy, always) muttered, as Yuuji smirked. If he couldn't convince them, then at least he could freak them out. Captain Guy just exchanged a quick gaze with Second Guy, before turning back at Yuuji.

"You do have a point," Captain Guy told Yuuji. Second Guy nodded. Extra Guy, who had not spoken (hence the nickname), seemed shocked. Yuuji merely smiled.

"I'm glad we could come to a-"

"Yuuji!" Akihisa's call caused the four to turn to the blond, who had just arrived at the spot. Considering they were standing on the outside in the lawn underneath a rather large tree, Yuuji had hoped none of his friends would have noticed him. Especially not this guy or-

"Shouko doesn't want to admit it, but she's waiting for you."

-her…

"Akihisa, give me a minute. I'm merely chatting it up here with my… new friends," Yuuji spoke, waving his hand to get Akihisa to get the picture. Akihisa seemed a bit dumbstruck, as per usual, but seemed to understand. However, Yuuji noticed that Akihisa wasn't the only one sent there to recover him. "Hideyoshi. Kouta. You guys were sent here too?"

"Sister didn't trust in Akihisa to be able to deliver the message properly, so I was… told… to accompany him," Shouko could be a scary girl, but his sister could hold her own in that department. Hideyoshi rather not argue. As for Kouta, who Yuuji turned to face next, the boy seemed to be merely there for company.

"Ignore me," he spoke up, serious.

"Huh?"

"Nothing to worry about Yuuji. He was just promised something by Kudou if he helped," Akihisa commented, as he walked over to Yuuji. "Now then, let's go back."

"Wait a moment Akihisa, I have to-"

"Let's. Go. Back," Akihisa's smile didn't change, causing Yuuji to shiver. What happened back there?

"Wait, Sakamoto," Captain Guy spoke up, taking a step forward. "While your idea is alright and all, a coward who fights one moment and decides to quit the next is, well, sickening. We can't let it end here."

"I see…" Yuuji commented, clenching his fists. "…Well, I tried. Seems like it's a trip back to the principal's off-"

"Yuuji. Us. Go. Now!" Akihisa's insistence on interrupting him was wearing thin, causing Yuuji to just give up and turn to his shorter friend. "What?"

At that moment, upon being able to read Akihisa's thoughts with a single glance, Yuuji face was drained of all color. Instead, a wave of fear shook through his entire being, as Akihisa merely nodded in understanding. With this, Yuuji quickly turned and looked at all angles, unable to see what Akihisa had been trying to warn him about. "There's…" Yuuji began, eyes still searching. "…no one else here, you idiot. It's just these three…"

"The blond idiot noticed?" Captain Guy spoke, turning his attention to Akihisa.

"It's just that up there…" Akihisa pointed at the classroom's window, which was close enough to the area to see a bit of it, only obscured by the tree.

"What? What did he notice?" Before Yuuji could get a verbal answer, a figure came down from the tree, crash landing directly in between Akihisa and Captain Guy. A school uniform labeled this guy a student of the campus, as little else did. Standing at almost 6.6 feet, tall for even American standards let alone Japanese, ripped like there was no tomorrow and with a rugged face that couldn't spell delinquent more clearly even if he had it tattooed to his face.

"This here is our friend, Otatsu," Captain Guy introduced his towering goliath of a "friend", who towered over even Yuuji by quite a bit. Akihisa, Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta all felt a wave hit them. Of what exactly, they didn't know.

"Yuuji… That guy is…" Akihisa began.

"I know Akihisa. I know," Yuuji continued.

"Maybe its best we leave now," Hideyoshi advised.

"I agree with Hideyoshi," Kouta agreed.

After the four of them came to that agreement, they quickly turned back. Only, Yuuji was held up as his shoulder was grabbed by a smirking Captain Guy. "Do you really-"

A fistful to his face sent Captain Guy towards the well-cut grassy floor, as only Yuuji's shout could be heard. "Run!"

-0-

As the second bell rang, indicating that all students had to be ready for their next class, most of the classmates of the new Class AF were busy running the halls in order to get a bit more acquainted with the new surroundings. While they had a bit trouble, since there was some clear bias against these guys, they had at least avoided getting into the trouble Akihisa and the others had gotten themselves into when the day had begun. However, word soon spread that lighting had struck twice and that the "idiot group" had gotten into a fight again.

Before anyone could argue against it, (Mizuki mention that she had never seen Akihisa fight seriously, Shouko say that Yuuji was not the type to start a fight, Yuuko mention that Hideyoshi didn't even know how to fight or Aiko mention that Kouta was a ninja, and therefore, would fight without being seen) the foursome was spotted running like madmen down the hall…

"What do we do Yuuji?" Akihisa shouted as they ran through the interiors, gasping for breath while trying to keep up with his friends. Survival rule number one: you don't have to be faster that your predator; you simply have to be faster than your friends.

"Just keep running. If we can get into the classroom we can get a professor to help. This time we're not fighting back, so they can't get us in trouble," Yuuji was afraid to look back, since he could very well hear the sound of the other four behind them as they ran.

"But you're not fighting because you're scared of the big guy!"

"Who wouldn't be idiot? I'm tall, for Japanese standards at least, and he still towers over me!"

"Well yeah, but I'm short even for circus performer standards, what do you think that would mean!"

"Shouldn't we just try and find a professor. The classroom is a bit far!" Hideyoshi felt horrible. He should feel happy that it was the first time other guys were treating him like a guy, but he didn't want to get clobbered for it.

"Good idea. Let's split up and whoever gets a teacher first lets him or her know. Deal!"

"Alright!" was Hideyoshi's response.

"Understood," was Kouta's.

"Whatever you say Fred!" Akihisa signed, as the four quickly divided, and in a matter of moments, went four separate ways. This, however, caused the group chasing them to divide as well. Causing Akihisa to scream.

"Why is Godzilla after _me_?"

-0-

The chase spread throughout the entire campus, as apparently even during class hours, the professors were pretty hard to find when one needed one. Akihisa was the first one to run into trouble, sine for every five steps he took, Otatsu only needed one. Needless to say, he was catching up to him. Akihisa decided, against better judgment, that a bully had to be confronted.

In that instant, he discarded that idea.

So he got another idea.

Quickly entering the classroom where he had been at, he was met by the sight he had been hoping for. Back up.

"Guys of the FFF Inquisition, I have startling news!" Akihisa's over-dramatic-ness certainly helped him, especially to feign the fear he felt right now. "I have come across a guy here who not only has one girl after him, but two!"

The resulting sound of gasps filled the room, which was fortunately only filled with these society rejects, as many of the other students had left to study the surroundings and had not yet returned.

"How dare he! He must be punished!" one said.

"Truly. Even in an unfamiliar environment, we must uphold our credentials and show this two-timer what wrath he has wroth!" said another.

"Akihisa," Ryou spoke up, donning the trademark FFF robe as he did. "Tell us. Who is this scum of the Earth?"

Before Akihisa could speak, Otatsu entered the classroom with one swift kick on the door, as Akihisa jumped back behind the FFFs and pointed the accusing finger at his now outnumbered adversary. "There! You see. That's the guy! Punish him!"

"…"

"I don't see anything wrong with this guy having two girls. He deserves them."

"Truly. Such a role model must be praised."

"Hell, I would go out with him if I could."

"…What…?" was all Akihisa could say as Otatsu's glare was quickly fixated upon him, ignoring the robe-wearing weirdo's who seemed to be praising him for some reason. Akihisa quickly turned towards Ryou, who merely muttered an apology before indirectly pointing an exit towards Akihisa.

-0-

Yuuji had little luck as well, since all the running around only got him tired and exhausted. There were no teachers to be found, and no one to ask for help from. "Damn it!" Yuuji cursed, placing his hands on the walls. The other students saw the whole chase, yet nobody did anything to help them. It was truly unfair, something which Yuuji hated, and more so the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. Clenching his fists, he narrowed his eyes.

"There you are, Sakamoto." Captain Guy spoke, still smirking, but a bit out of breath as well. "There's no were else to run."

"I'm not going to run," Yuuji stood up straight, his height on par with the other boy. "I'm sick and tired of this. You bullies first try to harm my things, then you bully Shouko and now you want to make me get into trouble here. This ends here Captain Guy! You want me? Here I am!"

"Who the hell's Capt-" Captain Guy's words were cut short by another fistful planted directly into his face.

-0-

"Why," Hideyoshi cursed as he ran, aimlessly for all he could tell. "…of all times do I have to be seen for a boy now?" Hideyoshi was a bit happy that he could partake into "manly" affairs like just one of the guys, but getting beat up like this was not what he wanted. He was an actor, not a fighter. His idea of getting a teacher proved fruitless, so he opted for a change of plans. He attempted to enter a room, an empty one thankfully, and with the skills he had obtained in the drama club, quickly changed his wardrobe with another one that had been conveniently placed there. It was there he had noticed that he had entered the girls changing room, so he took the opportunity and exited the room, cute skirt and all. The boy chasing after him (Second Guy, as Yuuji later informed him) had opened the door at that moment and had allowed him to pass. Unfortunately, the boy proved a bit too observant for Hideyoshi's luck, as he managed to quickly spot that Hideyoshi was still wearing the same shoes. And here he was, running like a girl (and dressed up like one), being chased by the guy. This was not the image he had in mind when he first came here…

"Hideyoshi!" his sister's voice startled him, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Sister!" was all he could shout before he practically jumped on top of her and pulled her into a hug. For a two whole seconds, Yuuko was at a loss of words. Afterwards, she pulled him away, murderous intent giving way.

"Why are you in a skirt? I told you to stop cross-dressing! Moreover, what have you gotten yourself into now?" she asked in what began as an angry tone, yet turned into one filled with worry by the end. What started as a rage induced preach had turned into a slightly concerned questioning; much to Hideyoshi's relief and slight confusion.

"Sister. I'm… in a fight," he mentioned, a slight sense of pride evident. He didn't know why, but he felt good saying it. Guys got into fights often, so he took a bit of pride in it. Even if he hadn't been exactly fighting. However, the look Yuuko gave him was so unorthodox that Hideyoshi didn't know what to make of it. Did she look, proud? Confused? Or was she about to laugh?

"I see…" was all she could muster, cocking her head a bit. She could hear the sound of the guy chasing him coming from the hall, so she simply signed. "Well… Can't have my brother get into trouble again, since it would make me look bad again. Get in there."

Before Hideyoshi could question it, he was forced into the locker Yuuko had been organizing. He had no idea what she was planning on doing, but he felt like it was better to simply allow her to handle it. As if on cue, Second Guy appeared, all sweaty and gasping for breath, yet clearly angered.

"You damn cross-dressing freak!" He spoke up between breaths, eyeing the other Kinoshita sibling. "What… you…?"

"Sorry, but your fight stops here." Yuuko crossed her arms, eyeing the guy. "As an academic place, you know better than-"

What happened next shocked Yuuko; one moment she had been talking, the next she was grabbed by the collar of her uniform and pulled up, which wasn't too hard thanks to how light-weighted she was. Before she could register it, aside from the change in her expression, Second Guy spoke up. "Did you really think…" he spoke as he took a deep breathe. "…that I would be fooled just cause you…" he stopped again, for another breathe. "…simply changed your shoes and hairstyle!"

"What?" Yuuko's fist clenched, the sheer wrath boiling up inside her. Sure, they looked way too similar, but to be confused for a cross-dressing boy.

That.

She.

Would.

Not.

Have.

However, before she could speak, the locker door barged open, as Hideyoshi, who had changed back into his uniform, walked out. It was the first time that Yuuko had seen that expression on him. "That's my sister. I'm the boy."

"The hell…" Second Guy blurted, as his eyes trailed off from Yuuko to Hideyoshi and back towards Yuuko. Quickly putting her gently on the floor, he continued. "So you two really are twins. And you look so much alike. Sorry about that sweetie, my business is with your brother then."

Sweetie?

"I told you that-" interrupted once again, Yuuko was unable to finish, but this time by Hideyoshi's arm being placed before her.

"I've always wondered why I'm treated like a girl all the time, and I honestly hate it." Hideyoshi spoke as his eyes remained focused, as Second Guy stared. "But now I see that the reason is not only my looks, but the way I act as well. How can I be treated like a boy, if I never act like one?"

"Like I care, cross-dresser. It's not surprising when all you do is scream like a little bitch!" Second Guy mocked as he lunged himself towards Hideyoshi, his fist aiming for the shorter boy's face. Hideyoshi merely sidestepped.

If he would think straight, he could attempt to see this like an act. It might have been rare, but he had acted out fighting scenes back at the drama club, and it was similar to this. He could simply act like a fighter, avoid the punches, and move to find a teacher. Due to all the fear of getting beat up, he had forgotten about the principal's office. If they couldn't find a teacher, then he was their best bet. So the plan would have been simple: calm down, dodge, run and tell.

If he could think straight, he would have done that.

But he wasn't thinking straight…

He just saw his sister get pulled up and almost struck by this bully.

He was too pissed off for thinking anymore.

"Don't ever roughhouse a girl!" with a loud shout, Hideyoshi struck the other directly in the stomach; the resulting sound of the impact followed by Second Guy's agonistic cry filled the entire hallway, where a few students had paused to watch the developing scene. The few guys there muttered inaudible things about the fight, as many a girl's gasps could be heard and light blushes could be spotted during it all.

And Yuuko felt a tinge of something…

* * *

><p>The Author Rants About:<p>

Shipping

Ah shipping, the soul of Fanfiction. The act of shipping is well known. Simply pick two (or more, if you're into that) characters of a fandom and pair them together as a couple. Simple enough. The true fun to be found in shipping is not just the act of getting them together, but how to make a story about it. If they're a canon couple, one can write about their inner thoughts, about how they came together or a scene that never happened. For a crack pairing, one can have fun explaining why this two can get together, and how would that work.

I love to ship. I have nothing against any ship. Canon or Crack. Hetero or Slash. May/December or Forbidden. Lolicon or Shotacon. While I have my preferences on some or the other, as long as it's consensual (which it on itself is another topic) I won't mind it. So as food-for-thought, this story's couples will be childhood romance Yuuji x Shouko, forbidden twincest Hideyoshi x Yuuko, and perverted love/hate Kouta x Aiko. Only Akihisa is still in doubt. Does he end up with childhood crush Mizuki Himeji? Or tsundere best friend Minami Shimada? Which do you prefer?


	3. The Bronze Samurai!

**Rating:** T+

**Pairing(s):** Akihisa/Mizuki(or)Minami, Yuuji/Shouko, Hide/Yuuko, Kouta/Aiko

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy

**Notes:**

Salutations everyone! Zancrow here with an update to a most unexpected story! My first one ever actually. This little update has been in the backburner for a while, and I wanted to be true to my promise that I never abandon any of my stories (it's in my profile); no matter how long I take to update them. Does anybody even remember what it was about? No? Good! Why? Because I added several pages (in Word) to each of the previous two chapters.

A more fleshed out story, more conversations, better dialogue, improved spelling and grammar (probably still not perfect, but what you gonna do?) and a few minor changes to the plot here and there. Interested, give it all a read and see what improvements I gave this little sucker after three (3) years and a half of added experience!

Also, anybody reading my "Baka & Test: Ask A Baka" should not be worried; an update to that is soon to come!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Baka & Test.

* * *

><p>"Where did that little squid go?" the extra member of the gangster-esque group asked himself, as he scanned the area. He had been chasing the smallest member of the four soon-to-be-dead group, when after a few turns, the kid just vanished. To him at least, since Kouta had merely climbed up the lockers and secured himself behind the trophy case. Extra Guy, what Yuuji later told them he was "called", was frantically looking for him; but Kouta was not one to get into fist fights.<p>

"I swear I'm going to-" Extra Guy stopped, as both he and Kouta heard a commotion outside, causing Extra Guy to walk out of the locker room and out into the hall. Kouta waited a little bit, but followed suit. Upon exiting he was greeted with the sight of many students applauding and cheering, all circling two students apparently fighting.

He recognized Hideyoshi and Yuuko, but it seemed like it was Hideyoshi the one fighting, or at least it seemed like it. Hideyoshi had pushed the guy that had gone after him down, hard enough to leave him clenching his stomach on all fours. "You stinking faggot!"

"Again with the homophobia, what's with you creeps," as Hideyoshi spoke, the nearby girls seemed to swoon, each cheering for the "new cute boy" to kick his ass, all while commenting on his good looks, good hair and good ass. Yuuko's face was indescribable.

Kouta agreed with the fan-girls. Hideyoshi had a nice ass.

"I'll kick your ass!" Second Guy stood up, as Hideyoshi positioned himself. He hadn't really thought this through, but thanks to the circle of people around them, getting away was not an option. Where were the teachers?

"You alright sis?" he asked his sibling next to him, who was flustered for some reason and didn't respond. As he wondered if she was alright or not, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and held in place. "What the-?"

"Hit the bitch, now!" screamed Extra Guy from behind Hideyoshi, causing Second Guy to smirk. The crowd began to cheer, most of the guys at least, as the girls shouted "no fair" or "cheaters" or "you're just jealous he probably has a much bigger-" to which Yuuko covered her ears upon hearing. This was therapy worthy.

"Hold him down!" screamed a now confident Second Guy.

"Hey!" Yuuko shouted, ready to smack them where it really hurt if they kept this up. Kouta was unsure of what to do, but as he resigned himself to get his ass kicked alongside his sexy friend, Extra Guy feel head first onto the floor, drooling against the tiles. Second Guy stared for a moment, first at an equally stunned Hideyoshi, next at a recently arrived Yuuji.

"S-Saka…"

"Captain Guy is down for the count," Yuuji mentioned, clenching his fists and cracking his knuckles. "…You're going to join him in the dumpster soon enough."

"Who the hell's Capt-" Second Guy's question was left unfinished as Yuuji head-butted him so hard he was unconscious before he even touched the ground. Everyone else stared for a moment, before the cheers and applauses began. Yuuji just rubbed his head.

"You alright Hideyoshi?" he asked his shorter friend.

"I am now."

"And you Kouta?" he asked his other short friend.

"All correct," he mentioned as everyone was surprised at his presence there.

"Alright, let's try and reach a damn teacher now, before we get into any more trouble," Yuuji mentioned as he began to walk to the office. Then he stopped. Why did it feel like he was forgetting something? He took care of the three bullies that had given him trouble since he had first arrived, and had saved both Hideyoshi and Kouta from getting their asses kicked, so what in the world-"Akihisa!"

-0-

"Why are you still after me?" was the screams coming from the young blonde, as the much, much taller guy ran after him. Akihisa tried every single attempt and idea he had to try and shake him off, but it was no use, the goliath was too fast.

Yuuji had taken on Captain Guy, who Akihisa knew Yuuji could beat.

Hideyoshi had taken on Second Guy, who Akihisa believed would not want to hurt something as cute as Hideyoshi.

Kouta had taken on Extra Guy, who Akihisa thought would never even find Kouta.

He was stuck with I-Really-Don't-Want-To-Fight-This-Thing Guy, who Akihisa was certain was going to murder him.

So Akihisa ran, and ran, and ran, until he reached a door. He entered the door and shut it tight, reaching for the lock, but realizing to late there was no lock. "…You've got to be kidding me…" As Akihisa looked around, he found himself on a bathroom, but with showers and everything in place.

"This is our special shower room for our sport teams," the big guy spoke as he came inside, pointing to the showers. "We even have special curtains on each shower, since we believe boys have a right for modesty as well."

"That's very thoughtful of you guys…"

"Yeah, it is."

The both stayed silent. Akihisa just eyed him. All of him. He was tall, he was ripped, he was smiling at him like a pervert about to press play on a porn DVD. "My good sir, do you really want to beat me up; I'm hardly what you'd call a challenge."

"I know, but I take what I can get, you know how it is," he stated matter-of-factly, as Akihisa just stared. He really didn't "know how it is". "So, if you don't mind," the big guy said, even if Akihisa was sure he most certainly did. "Let's put an end to this."

"Let's not, and say we did," the last part came out a whimper, as Akihisa was grabbed by the collar and pressed against the wall. He had to admit, those curtains were lovely.

"I'll make this quick, it's the other guy I really want," and as he spoke, he smashed his fist against Akihisa. Or rather, against an extendable shower faucet held against Akihisa's slender frame; which the latter had grabbed in quick self-defense. And despite Otatsu being as ripped as he was, punching a hard as steel ornament did still hurt. As Otatsu grasped his knuckles in pain, Akihisa proceeded to smack him again with the faucet on the head, pushing the giant back. Then he ran.

Ran out of the bathroom.

Ran as fast as he could, until he came face to face with a recognizable party.

"Himeji, Minami!" Akihisa shouted at them first happy to see them, then his expression changed into horror as realization dawned onto him. "Wait, no, girls, run!"

Mizuki, Minami, Shouko and Aiko all turned to him; running like a mad man towards them; and they all stared. "Yoshii, he's alright," Mizuki spoke up, relieved. She had heard so many conflicting accounts on just what had happened outside that she had been worried.

"Aki, what are you doing here?" Minami asked, as he approached. "We heard you guys had finished up the fight near the lockers; we were heading there to see if-Oh my god who is that?"

Minami's eyes shut out as she saw what could only be described as a gargoyle come to life and run out of the shower room, his face red in rage. "Wow, look at him," Aiko mentioned, her eyes wide. "He's even bigger in person than he was from the window."

"I know!" Akihisa shouted in tears, as the monster of an opponent closed in in moments.

"You damn little punk ass bitch," he screamed, or rather, roared at Akihisa. It was surprisingly effective. "I'm going to enjoy hur-"

"No running in the halls," was what interrupted Otatsu's rage induced threat as he came to a halt, or rather, was brought to a sudden stop when an arm was placed across his chest; causing the elder boy to hit himself against it. As he recovered the air that was knocked out of him, he glared at the intervining party, only to narrow his eyes and swallow whatever it was he was going to say.

He may not be from Fumizuki, but even he knew who Souichi Nishimura was.

"Iron Man!" Akihisa cheered like he had never done in his life, while all the girls felt relieved. They had honestly no idea how they would have helped Akihisa just know if the resident man of iron had not appeared.

"You lot," Souichi turned to the group from Fumizuki. "Care to fill me in?"

-0-

The incident had caused a major stir at The Prestigious Kenoue Academy, most notably the much attention grabbing stories and rumors that began to circulate the recently transferred students from Fumizuki. It was so great that rumors began to circulate even those that were no involved in the fight to begin with; from the girls who attempted to intervene, to the FFF Inquisition who failed to intervene, to even Kubo who had not even realized what was going on until everything had been said and done. The students of Class AF were currently the biggest source of controversy around, and their first day had yet to even end.

All of the students of Class A and Class F were sitting outside the principal's office, waiting to be called in by the principal who was currently "talking" to Iron Man. "For once," Akihisa muttered. "I'm cheering for Iron Man."

As the rest nodded, they could hear the two men inside, mostly Souichi. "So, let me get this straight?" he continued, his voice getting more and more annoyed. "You don't have a system in place to punish bullies around here."

"I never said that," Principal Yasutora spoke up, his voice still low and calm. "What I did say was that we did not follow the protocol _your _school followed; as in, we don't focus our efforts on remedial lessons."

"Same thing, those lessons build character; and believe me buddy; some of your brutes here need it," Souichi signaled behind him, motioning to his precious students.

"Debatable," Yasutora spoke up, placing his thinly shaped glasses on his desk; in order to allow his fingers to gently massage his eyes. "But, I am not you enemy Nishimura, I understand how much you wish to protect your kids."

As this Souichi narrowed his eyes a bit, but still nodded. "And I'm not yours. I accepted to come here to give you folks extra man power since I know you're all doing us a favor and our students can be a handful; but you can't argue that they are not the ones to be blamed. Not for this incident, at least."

"Agreed," Yasutora spoke up, much to Souichi's surprise. He expected to man to be a bit more stuck up that he currently was. Then again, he didn't have much to go upon. "Your students got enough evidence to prove their innocence; so they will not be punished."

"They did?" the surprise in his tone was genuine. "I mean, of course they did!

Yasutora just smirked. "The voyeuristic one with the camera; he's a natural-born photographer. He took photos of the entire incident. So many in quick succession that I could make a slideshow of them and if I switch them fast enough the look animated."

Everyone in the waiting room stared at Kouta; who merely rested his back against the chair. Pride ever so visible. Even Souichi was surprised, but kept his mouth shut. "So…" he spoke up, changing the subject. "About the bullies?"

"They'll be dealt with, I'll personally speak with their parents; and," he got up, and walked out of the office and towards the waiting room. Souichi followed quietly behind. "…you all have had a rather rough day, so forget about the three tests tomorrow; you may take them the day after."

_Three…_

_Tests…_

_Tomorrow…_

The entire room gave the principal a forced smile; all of them shocked as they had remembered only one test having been assigned. Had two more been assigned while they waited in the office? How could a place be so unsafe yet so nerdy at the same time?

"And in order to ensure you all feel welcome, allow me to introduce one of our top students, come on in," Yasutora spoke up, causing the door in the waiting room to open up. In walked a young man, very similar to Yasutora himself, just younger and without the glasses. Also, his expression was more bored than composed. "This is my son, Kurono Yasutora, he has been assigned to your class as a, how did you refer to it, oh, class representative. Kurono?"

"Greetings Fumizuki, you needn't worry," the entire group stared at this guy, who was about as tall as Yuuji, yet seemed younger looking. "…I'll make sure you're remaining time here is hassle free."

-0-

As everyone was realized after an eventful first day, the group decided to meet up later at the mall to try and make out their current situation. Kurono had not spoken much else to them after his introduction, only telling them that he would explain things in greater detail tomorrow during class. The principal likewise had not said much else, and Iron Man had advised them all that maybe that was for the best and for them to just focus on their studies. Since they all planned on meeting up later during the night, most of them went home to shower, change and/or eat before it was time to go meet up.

Such two were the Kinoshita siblings.

For everything that had occurred, Yuuko had been awfully quiet; and every time Hideyoshi or anyone else (mostly Shouko) had attempted to start a conversation; she had mere responded a word or two and returned to being silent. It was honestly worrying Hideyoshi, so he resolved to get to the bottom of it when they got home before the trip to the mall.

Once home, they did like they always; ignore each other's existence; and go to their individual rooms. If Hideyoshi were to be honest; he'd admit it sometimes hurt him to see them like that. To feel so distant to someone he had been brought into this world with. They used to be so close, playing together, laughing together, occasionally fighting but all siblings did that so it wasn't bad. This was worse, since they barely even spoke. Would the Yuuko from before, the one he always called "aneue", had been as indifferent to his "fight" today as she had been?

"How was school?" it was his father asking, well, their father asking. He was asking him, since Yuuko had gone to take a bath without much word to anyone.

"It was… eventful," Hideyoshi answered, pondering whether or not to tell his old man he had been in a fight. His father had never pushed him to "manlier" activities, boasting to his co-workers about his son's skills as an actor and skills as a chef; however exaggerated he made them to be. So Hideyoshi never felt pressured to be something he wasn't. He wasn't a fighter, he wasn't a tough guy. Yet, just today, he managed to fool a few people.

"Is something wrong with your sister?" his father asked, eyeing his son.

"You know her," Hideyoshi answered, hoping to be able to talk to her before jumping to any conclusions. "…she's never been good with change."

-0-

And it was true, Yuuko Kinoshita hated change.

She hated to alter anything she had grown accustomed to. She had hated when she had to stop drinking from a bottle. She had hated when she had to stop wearing diapers. She had hated when she had gotten her own bed away from Hideyoshi. She hated change.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt herself get angrier. And it was stupid, because there was nothing to be angry about. This "substitute" academy was only temporary, and they'd be back at Fumizuki before she knew it. But, maybe that was it, time would go by quickly. They'd be back at Fumizuki in a blink of an eye… and then they'd be graduated in a blink of an eye.

Was she scared of growing up?

"Sis…" she heard the call before she heard the soft knock on her door, causing her to look towards it. Hideyoshi had been acting weird, she recalled, so she half expected him to come to her to try and talk. He did this from time to time.

"Yeah…?" she spoke to him behind the closed door, her tone as normal as she could.

"…You okay?"

She laughed. "For real?" she asked, smirking. "What are you worried about now? Am I acting weird again?"

"Kind-of."

"Don't worry, just a teen thing," she mentioned, while wrapping a towel across her frame. It still irked her how much she and Hideyoshi looked alike when the wrapped themselves in a towel. Maybe some change wasn't so bad.

"I see…" he clearly did not despite his words, to which Yuuko proceeded to open the door and let herself out. Hideyoshi was met with the steam of a recently used bathroom, followed by his sister walking out and heading towards the room. Strangely, not her own room. She went into his.'

"Sis?" he followed her inside, as she sat on his bed, pulling open one of his drawers in the bedframe were he kept his smaller toys in. Hideyoshi just looked on, unsure of what to say. Yuuko quickly pulled one out.

"This one's mine."

"…You said you weren't going to use it."

"I changed my mind," she muttered, placing it in the bed next to her. "And this," she pulled out another figure, this time of a samurai. "Isn't this the one you used as the hero?"

"Yeah, the Bronze Samurai; the wandering samurai who would help anyone for a few bronze coins," Hideyoshi recalled, the little game the used to play when they were younger. "His real name was Sam LeBron."

"Originality at its finest."

"Yeah," he smiled softly as he looked at her. He recalled playing those games. It was how his love for theater began, by playing pretend with her. He was always the hero, she was always the heroine. Their father was occasionally the villain, and the comedy relief as well, but it was mostly the two of them.

"And here she is," Yuuko exclaimed, pulling out a helmetless pink power ranger. "The Pink Stranger!"

"The mysterious girl who would always appear to help the Bronze Samurai, in exchange for fifty-percent of the profits of course," Hideyoshi mentioned as he took a seat next to Yuuko, grabbing the Bronze Samurai from her hand. He held it like he used to do, then mimicked his voice: "You never told me your name…"

"You never earned it," Yuuko replied, mimicking the voice she used to make. A younger version of Yuuko, which caused Hideyoshi to stiffen. He had almost forgotten how she sounded. "How have you been, Bronze?"

"Fine, earning a living I suppose," he answered, lost in character. "I've missed you thou."

"I've been around," she answered. "Still here if you need me."

"I'd had hoped that," he spoke softly. Neither noticed how they had brought the two figures together, their hands touching as they did. They didn't notice how their faces had been brought closer to one another either, both mere inches from the other. "I love you."

"…I-"

"Yuuko, did you leave the hot water running?" their mother's voice echoed throughout their room causing the two to snap back to reality. It was here they realized they could feel each other's breathing. Yuuko quickly stood up.

"Yeah mom, it's still on."

"Oh good. Hideyoshi," she called out to the currently dumbfounded son. "Are you going to take a bath first or should I?"

"N-No, I'll go. I have to be at the mall soon," he spoke up, earning an "alright" from his mother. At this he turned to face his sister, who lowered her head and walked out of the room; muttering a quick "I'll leave you to your business" as she did. Hideyoshi was left perplexed, only shifting his gaze at his bed. Both the Bronze Samurai and the Pink Stranger remained there.

He had no idea what had just happened.

-0-

Working with Photoshop was an art form in on itself. It took practice, effort and dedication to be able to create incredible masterpieces. That, or make girls look like they were naked; he could do that too.

Actually, that's what Kouta did best.

As the young pervert tried to salvage what few photos he could from his camera, most of them had been erased, but file-recovery software made them not all lost. He just hoped he could save his greatest masterpiece of all; since he knew no matter how much he tried he could never get that girl in such an angle again.

Not without getting caught.

Or worse.

As the little voyeur worked, he received a text. He ignored it until he received another, followed by another one. Taking a look at his phone, he received the following:

_Today 7:18PM_

_Muttsurini! Need help ASAP! Your expertise are required!_

_Today 7:20PM_

_Kouta! I'm serious, I need your help. This is Aiko by the way, well, you do have me on caller Id, right? Just text me back; I need help, I'll let you take a photo of my undies if you do._

_Today 7:20PM_

_I'm being robbed, save me! Only you can prevent forest fires! Hideyoshi just arrived nude, if you text me I'll send pics! :)_

Kouta just narrowed his eyes. Nevertheless he responded:

_Today 7:23PM_

_Whut!?_

It took her about a minute to respond:

_Today 7:24PM_

_Hey! How's it hanging! LOL Don't answer that! Just answer this, how fast can you get here with your camera?_

He felt that this troublesome day wasn't about to just end with a quiet trip to the mall. But, never one to turn down photographic opportunities, the young photographer prepared himself. Even if it was Kudo asking; he was never really one to say no to her.

* * *

><p>The Author Rants About:<p>

Hideyoshi / Yuuko

So this chapter, the first in over three (3) years, focuses more on the Kinoshita siblings than the other promised pairings. Good? Bad? Maybe a little bit of both. I'm aware I've given these two a bit too much development when the others have had not of much (most notably Akihisa, to has gone nowhere with either Mizuki or Minami) but that will change soon. Each chapter will focus on a pairing (mostly); and next chapter is Kouta and Aiko's turn.

Also, I just like Hideyoshi and Yuuko. Which is weird, because despite the fact that I'm open to most pairings (as long as it's consensual, even if I do understand rape fantasies (key word: fantasies)) incest pairings have never been my thing. But, I like these two, a lot. So I'll play that up. They're siblings, they're beginning to like one another and they know they really shouldn't. That should be fun, right?

Also, I've updated my profile; so it know shows a small preview of the next chapter for each of my stories posted. So if you want a head up, take a looksee!


End file.
